A RAINY DAY AT NETHERFIELD
by keerthi
Summary: This is a what-if story at Netherfield where everyone except the Bennet sisters play Sardines. Darcy is confused, Lizzy is as witty as ever, Caroline is jealous. Will Caroline manage to seduce Darcy? What of our hero and heroine?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fan fiction. so please read on, and review.

Caroline Bingley sat across the fire wondering why she had invited Miss Elizabeth Bennet to remain at Netherfield Park to tend to her ailing sister- Miss Jane Bennet. Now she would have to endure her presence every single moment. Her dislike for one of the Bennet sisters far exceeded her regard for the other. Miss Bingley was disturbed, nay, jealous of the attentions Mr. Darcy paid Miss Bennet. Mr. Darcy had never felt the need to engage in conversation with those beneath his society other than the usual pleasantries that propriety demanded of him. Yet she did not fail to notice that though Mr. Darcy seldom spoke to Miss Bennet, his gaze would return to her face every now and then admiring those _'fine eyes'_ as he called them. He did hardly anything that afternoon other than steal glances at Eliza Bennet!

She consoled herself that this nobody Miss Elizabeth Bennet, with no connections and fortune could never equal her superior social standing and accomplishments. Mr. Darcy would never condescend to make a poor country girl the Mistress of Pemberley, of this she was certain. But Caroline Bingley was not ignorant of the fact that Miss Elizabeth's presence at Netherfield would be a threat to her motives. Mr. Darcy had been more than polite to Miss Elizabeth; his manner reflected that of one deeply admiring the beauty of her features. Lively eyes indeed! Never had she Caroline Bingley seen such an inexpressive and dull pair of eyes. She wondered, how could not Mr. Darcy notice her poise, elegance, and superior air? Was it not Mr. Darcy himself who declared that he had known but six truly accomplished women in all of England! And had he not hinted that he had thought of her as a most accomplished woman!

Content with this interpretation, Caroline resolved to make the best of Miss Bennet's stay at Netherfield to point out to Mr. Darcy the various flaws in Miss Elizabeth Bennet's character, not to mention her overbearing family. She knew that she had to act and act fast to secure the affections of Mr. Darcy of Pemberley.

The next day turned out to be quite disappointing, it rained incessantly and all the inhabitants of Netherfield Park were forced to stay indoors. Mr Hurst lay on the overstuffed couch dreaming with his mouth wide open while his wife complained about the inclement weather conditions in Herfortshire. Miss Bingley was criticizing the design of Miss Bennet's gown which had been worn for breakfast that morning, she declared that neither had Miss Bennet the knowledge of fashion nor had she the taste to dress appropriately for any occasion, and to present such a lady to the fashionable London society would bring nothing but disgrace and humiliation. As she said this she glanced at Mr. Darcy to see whether her statement had had the desired effect on him, upon seeing him engrossed in his book, disappointed, she turned her attention to even duller subjects.

The other two gentlemen in the room were hardly paying attention to the silly prattle of the ladies of the house as their thoughts were more agreeably engaged. Mr. Bingley was thinking of the eldest Miss Bennet while Mr. Darcy's thoughts were completely occupied by Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Darcy had long realized that he had found Miss Elizabeth Bennet far too attractive than what he would ever admit to have noticed at their first meeting. He found that Miss Bennet looked lovelier as each day passed. Never had he experienced so strong a feeling for a lady. He remembered how positively radiant she looked when she entered the breakfast parlour to enquire after her sister's health. He held his breath as he stared at her light and pleasing form, admiring the brilliancy which exercise had given to her complexion. Oh! And what to say of those bewitching eyes! How they were brightened by the exercise! No! He must not let his mind wander, he must control himself for nothing could ever materialize from these insolent thoughts, she could never equal his social standing and such a match would only mean a social degradation. She could never be the Mistress of Pemberley. But the thought of Elizabeth as the Mistress of Pemberley, as _his beloved wife_ was rather inviting. _Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy_, the very sound of these words spread warmth in his heart and his face broke into a smile that only showed how happy this would make him. No, this cannot be, he ought to know better than to think of Miss Bennet like that. It was highly improper! Sighing Darcy returned to his book but was soon distracted by the mention of Miss Elizabeth. Her gown? Surely Darcy could not find anything wrong with that, why! He had told himself that she looked absolutely stunning when he saw her that morning; it was a simple and elegant gown that complimented her fair complexion. Yes, it was not what Miss Bingley would call fashionable but then Darcy could never fathom why all the ladies of his acquaintance would dress themselves in such uncomfortable attires. Humiliation indeed! Filled with indignation Darcy sought to defend Elizabeth but when he saw Miss Bingley looking at him from the corner of his eye he thought the better of it, no this would not do! He would not betray his emotions just when Miss Bingley expected him to. He stared intently into his book giving no signs of his ever listening to the ongoing conversation. He thought longingly of Lizzy, of what she must be doing now and when she would rejoin the assembled party in the drawing room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone sorry for the delay. I had exams ( they were very very tough) so couldn't post sooner. thank you so much for your reviews and all my annonymous friends please create an account here.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters they are all Austen's creations.

* * *

Miss Elizabeth Bennet remained with her sister tending to her needs ever so diligently. She had removed herself to her sister's room immediately after breakfast and had not left her side for the remainder of the morning. Jane had been very sick the previous night and Lizzy was anxious that she recover. Now, thankfully, Jane was on the path of mend. Lizzy looked at her sister as she lay sleeping peacefully on her comfortable bed, surely the colour of her cheeks had returned. To think that all of this had been endured in the pursuit of Mr. Bingley! Lizzy smiled to herself as she thought of how well her mother's plan had worked. Mr. Bingley's sisters had grown exceedingly fond of Jane and the man in question, himself had shown feelings far more than mild concern for the invalid. His anxiety and attentions to her sister's needs were truly overwhelming. He surely loved her!

Though Lizzy did not think very high of his sisters she had resolved to remain civil to them for the sake of Mr. Bingley. Lizzy, initially believed that Miss Bingley disliked her for her playful ways but upon coming to Netherfield she realized that Miss Bingley was actually jealous of her. Lizzy was amazed at this discovery. What caused Miss Bingley to envy her still remained a mystery.

All of Meryton had acknowledged Mr. Darcy to be proud and disagreeable and Elizabeth had no different opinion of him. She had never fully forgiven him for addressing her as 'barely tolerable'. She believed him to an arrogant and pompous man. She was glad that she would never have to pay him any attention for his good opinion would mean of little consequence to her. Though Lizzy disliked him she could not but help admire his figure. From very early in their acquaintance Elizabeth had noticed him to be a strikingly handsome man. He had a fine figure, deep blue eyes and soft dark hair and on the few occasions that he smiled he looked devastatingly attractive. Coming back from her reverie, Lizzy decided that it was only proper that she went down to join her host for the afternoon.

* * *

Caroline Bingley was bored and above all exasperated as Mr. Darcy neither refused to leave the sanctity of his book to engage in light conversation nor had he reacted to the continual criticism of Miss Bennet, surely it was having the desired effect? She had to do something to make him turn his attentions to her once again.

Lord! What an uneventful afternoon this is Charles, I wish we were back in London for we always some form of entertainment" she sighed "Why don't we play a game to amuse ourselves."

"What do you suggest, Caroline?" Bingley asked her innocently.

"Well, we could all play sardines! Surely you remember the game, don't you Charles?" she said with a smile.

"Oh! Yes! Indeed I do! It is a perfect way to entertain ourselves on this dull day! What say you Darcy?" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Caroline immediately turned to Mr. Darcy and began persuading him to play. Darcy fully well understood her motives and was reluctant to play, as this woman would surely find a way to get him alone with her. As he sat engrossed in his own thoughts, Bingley said "Why!, now that it is decided that we are to play a game to amuse ourselves why not ask Miss Elizabeth to join us."  
Darcy instantly replied that it was a fine idea and was about to ring the bell to summon the footman when he was rudely stopped by Miss Bingley.  
Offended by her brother's concern for the Bennet sisters Miss Bingley, disguising her anger, calmly said "no Charles this cannot be thought of! To leave poor Miss Bennet unattended on such a cold, rainy day! Indeed! What if she fell ill with no one to look after her?"

Yes, she had done it, poor Charles could never think of Miss Bennet being in danger let alone causing her the slightest of inconvenience. So it was decided, to Mr. Darcy's intense disappointment that Miss Elizabeth would be spared. Having no choice but to indulge in this mindless game Mr. Darcy consented to play.

Beaming, Miss Bingley said authoritatively "I think we must first select the rooms for the game, shall we say the dinning parlour, the library, the chamber adjacent to it and the two chambers across it? That should give us sufficient places to hide wouldn't it Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy unable to keep the bitterness from his voice mumbled his affirmation.

Mr. Bingley drew a deck of cards and said "whoever draws the lowest card is to hide."  
All of them picked a card each, Mr. Hurst got a five and his wife a three, Mr. Bingley got a six and Mr. Darcy a seven. Miss Bingley triumphantly showed her card which bore the number two. She had got the lowest card and so she would hide, Mr. Darcy and the rest would come to find her. If only Mr. Darcy found her first! Oh! What fun it would be to wait alone with him for the others to come and find them! Smiling at him seductively, she left the room to hide; one by one all had left in search of Miss Bingley. Darcy dreading to find Miss Bingley first decided to give the others a head start. He sat on the couch dreaming of Elizabeth in his arms looking lovingly into his eyes. He had reluctantly acknowledged his love for her, she had bewitched him body and soul and his life without her was now unthinkable! He had fallen so completely in love with her that it was hopeless to say that he would ever be happy with somebody else. Darcy sighing deeply closed his eyes for a moment and then stood up to search for Miss Bingley.

* * *

Reviews please...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, thank you all for your reviews! I am looking forward for more! The next chapter will take time to surface since I have'nt started writing it yet. It is the final chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Nikki for her encouragement and support.

* * *

Mr. Darcy was in no humour to find Miss Bingley; actually he did not wish to play the game at all. He was too preoccupied by the shocking revelation of his new found love for Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Darcy had never believed himself to be capable of loving a woman so deeply. He paced about the room in agitation. The game, he reminded himself and now to be in the presence of Miss Bingley's constant bickering was unthinkable! He considered it to be no less than an ordeal. Finally he resolved to play the game and be done with it. He walked towards the big oak door in pursuit of Miss Bingley when suddenly the doors opened and a stunningly beautiful woman entered. The lady whose thoughts drove him to distraction, the lady whom he was longing to have a glimpse of, the lady about whom he had dreamt of day and night had walked in. It was Elizabeth Bennet,_ the woman he loved_.

Elizabeth entered the drawing room expecting the entire Netherfield party to be assembled there. But she was surprised to find herself alone with Mr. Darcy. It was an awkward situation altogether since neither the lady nor the gentleman knew exactly how to react. Mr. Darcy was staring at Lizzy in mild astonishment; he simply maintained his position, drinking in her beauty. He thanked the gods above for sending her at the most opportune moment. He made no attempt to remove his eyes from her lovely face. Lizzy greeted him but he appeared to have not noticed since he did not bow to her as was customary.

Is it my hair? She thought, Lizzy scolded herself for not checking her appearance before meeting the guests. What must Mr. Darcy think of her! He stared at her in such astonishment that she was convinced her hair looked unkempt and undignified. Oh! How he would reproach her for this! No! She would not let this miserable man ridicule her,

"Pray! Tell me Mr. Darcy, is something wrong... with my hair?" she stammered patting her wild curls into place, unable to meet his eyes.

Though Lizzy believed that she would never be affected by Mr. Darcy's pompous attitude, she could not but admit that his disapproval of her countenance came as a disappointment.

Darcy, finally, noticing that he was being spoken to, trying to regain his composure said "I hope you have left your sister in good health Miss Bennet?"

Bewildered Lizzy replied" yes sir, she is improving, I thank you..."

On seeing her puzzled expression, Darcy, gazing at her intently said "I am afraid Miss Elizabeth! You look lovely today. Very beautiful indeed"

Lizzy shivered, a deep crimson blush spread over her cheeks as she felt his intense gaze once again upon herself, it felt warm and pleasant, she did not wish him to avert his gaze from her. Lizzy was amazed at this discovery; surely she had not experienced this mixture of emotions because of Mr. Darcy! Smiling, she asked him the whereabouts of the Bingleys. Darcy replied that the entire party had decided to play sardines to amuse themselves, conveniently forgetting to mention that he too was supposedly playing with them.

Elizabeth walked across the room and settled herself on a comfortable chair with a book. Mr. Darcy immediately followed occupying a seat opposite her, demanding a full view of her pretty face. Lizzy noticed Mr. Darcy's occasional glances at her. She was not too pleased with the seating arrangement but refused to admit it that his position had managed to distract her. She continued to look into her book stubbornly.

_"You look lovely today. Very beautiful indeed!"_

Lizzy blushed as she recalled his words. A praise of such magnitude from the haughty Mr. Darcy who looked at her disapprovingly! No matter what his failings in character were, he was but the most sought after bachelor in England and was acquainted with the reputed beauties of the _ton_. Yet he had condescended to appreciate her beauty. She smirked as she thought of what Miss Bingley would say had she heard Mr. Darcy's compliment. His words confused her greatly; she knew not what to make of him! Was this the same Mr. Darcy who was cold and arrogant as a rule? Then why was he being so kind, so amiable! Surely he had not harboured any tender feelings for her! That would be shocking indeed! Whatever might be the reason she said to herself it pleased her that she no longer was 'tolerable' in his opinion and this presented him in an entirely different light. Elizabeth resolved to acquaint herself better with Mr. Darcy.

Though Darcy was holding a very interesting book to read his mind was more agreeably engaged in admiring Miss Elizabeth's lovely features. Darcy was convinced that there was no woman in the whole of England who was as beautiful, as witty and as lively _as his Elizabeth_.

Lizzy looked up curiously from her book to find Mr. Darcy lost deep in thought smiling to himself contently. Darcy started when he saw Lizzy's quizzical expression. Unable to think of anything sensible to say he blurted out" I trust you left your sister in good health Miss Bennet."

Darcy cursed his mind for going blank, five minutes in the room with Elizabeth and she was already looking at him as if he were a fool. Sensing his discomfort Lizzy said "why!, Mr. Darcy I think you find managing an estate such as Pemberley quite tedious" upon noticing his bewildered look she continued "since you do not remember a conversation that took place minutes ago..."

Smiling he replied "I am afraid Miss Bennet! It is not often that I am tongue tied, it is only in the presence of beautiful women."

No! This cannot be! She stared at him in disbelief. Was Mr. Darcy teasing her or perhaps flirting with her? Looking around mischievously she exclaimed "oh how careless of me! Pray! Tell me Mr. Darcy is Miss Bingley somewhere in this room?"

Darcy chuckled and said "I assure you madam, Miss Bingley is far too beautiful for my liking."

Lizzy laughed heartily at this, why! Mr. Darcy had just acknowledged that he had never considered Caroline Bingley to be beautiful let alone think of her as his wife! Poor, poor Miss Bingley she thought.

She then playfully retorted "Come Mr. Darcy, Miss Bingley is not to be teased so, she is a very accomplished woman with a large dowry and is from the highest circles of the society! Surely she would make an ideal wife?"

Darcy winced as he heard this. Was this not precisely what he wanted in a wife? Marriage for Darcy was more of a social obligation to produce an heir to Pemberley. He had always believed that his would be a marriage of convenience but now everything had changed or Elizabeth had changed everything. Rank and fortune mattered no more to him if it meant Elizabeth could be his. Unable to give an unbiased answer, he said coldly "maybe..." before returning to his book dismissing all further discussion.

* * *

Post your reviews here...


End file.
